


Rags

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean goes home on a visit and Viggo loses some perspective...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rags

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 in roleplay with moldava :)

Viggo had been sitting in the same place for hours, just staring out at the sky. He knew he shouldn't be doing this - especially after all he'ds said to Henry about letting life pass you by. But it was like his life had suddenly been put on hold and all he could do was mark time until Sean came back. _If_ Sean came back... The thought struck through Viggo like a hot blade, making him catch his breath and curl in on himself. No - don't think like that - he will come back - he's gone to see his daughters; he still has responsibilities. No, that's not right - he's not gone back because he's got responsibilities; he's gone back because he loves his girls and wanted to see them. And quite right too...

"So why do I feel like he's left me?" Viggo asks out loud, his voice scratchy and rough. "And why did I make him feel like he was leaving me? I should've been supporting him, telling him that everything would be okay and that he wouldn't get stuck back there and not to worry about me 'cause I'd be fine..." Viggo sighs and stands up. He stretches and walks to the sink to fill the kettle to make some more tea. He hadn't eaten properly since Sean left three days ago. He certainly hadn't slept properly and it showed. He hadn't shaved either. All he'd done was paint, ride, paint some more and sit for hours thinking. Because he hadn't heard a word from Sean - not a call, not an email, not a text - nothing since they'd kissed goodbye and Viggo had watched him drive away.

Cradling the mug of tea in his hands, Viggo wanders through to the studio, his bare feet making no sound on the wood floor. Again he looks out of the window. Something must be wrong - Sean would have contacted him by now. For the twentieth time that day Viggo thinks about setting off after Sean, but then dismisses it. He rubs tears from his cheeks and looks around the studio; every available canvas was covered in blue - the blues of morning and of hope. But now the sky had begun to darken and all Viggo feels is fear - and that he was alone. Setting down his tea, Viggo strips off his shirt and pants, his fingers immediately touching his mixer palette. And maybe it was the almost indigo hue to the sky above the roof lights in his studio, but Viggo feels an almost compelling need to paint once more in blue. Mixing shades from navy to royal to sapphire to cobalt to slate and midnight, Viggo covers his canvas with broad strokes; his tear wet fingers smudging the shades where they joined. By the time he had finished, his body was spattered with blue, his tears had dried and the indigo sky was almost black - but he was still alone. Suddenly exhausted, he collapses down on the floor and sleeps.

Sean swears as once again the loud speaker system of Heathrow Airport announces that due to the heavy, unexpected snowfall air traffic has temporarily been suspended until the runways can be cleared and safety procedures restored. He checks the Departures monitor in the VIP Lounge and glares at it as the word 'Delayed' keeps blinking by his flight number with no information offered as to how long the delay will be.

More swearing comes after he tries yet again to call Viggo and his mobile only offers static instead of a ringing tone followed by that wonderfully soft drawl. He's texted Viggo about the snow and the delay, he can only hope he will think of checking his mobile for messages when he doesn't hear from him. That is if he remembers where he's left his mobile...

Sean wearily rubs his face, trying to shake off a feeling of uneasiness. Viggo acted weird when he left, with a sort of detachment and a cold, accusing glint in his eyes. Sean hasn't spoken to him since leaving Idaho... felt like his entire family had been waiting for him to come back on this short break to spring on him all sort of crises that required his intervention. The few times he's managed to find some time to himself and call home the phone rang and rang without reply.

It feels like days have passed when finally, with a relieved smile, the Lounge attendant shepherds her First Class passengers through the gate and wishes them a pleasant flight.

Hours pass in a blur. Airports, connecting flights, the car he's left parked at the Boise airport, the driveway through the woods that brings to the ranch, the front door. Sean's going on auto-pilot by the time he slams the door shut behind him. His whole body feels leaden and his eyes gritty. He needs a shower, he needs a bed and he needs Viggo to share both of those. Which brings him to the realization that Viggo's nowhere to be seen when he should have heard the car coming, the door slamming, when he should be wrapped around Sean already...

Don't panic... Sean tells himself. He's bound to be somewhere in the house, or in the stables.. The studio's the best bet, it's at the back of the house and maybe Viggo hasn't heard the noise from the front door...

Quick, nervous steps bring Sean to its open door. He barely registers the presence of quite a number of new painting, large gloomy ones, but doesn't pay them much attention. He scans the room until his eyes home in on a corner of the room and on Viggo's body, naked, lying as if in a swoon on a heap of filthy rags. The cold knife of fear stabs Sean and in a flash he's on his knees by the still form. Viggo's not looking good.. gaunt, unshaven.. but his cheek is warm under Sean's touch and he can feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing.

“Vig..” he calls, stroking his naked shoulder, gently at first, then more forcefully.

In his dream, Viggo is trying to write but someone keeps pushing at him and calling his name. He ignores them - resists them - he has to get these words down - words that will explain how he feels - Sean... The voice calling him gets louder and Viggo turns, almost lashing out but right at that moment he leaves the dream, blinking and opening his eyes.

"Sean?" Viggo wakes, his heart pounding and his hands grasping at Sean's shoulders as he struggles to sit up. "Sean..." For a few moments he doesn't know what's real, but then all his fears of the last few days seem to grip him. "Fuck," he gasps, wrapping his arms round Sean's neck and shivering violently. "I didn't know where the hell you were..."

"I'm here, Vig, I just got back. Weather was hellish back in London and my flight was delayed. Didn't you get my message?" Sean gathers Viggo into his arms, holding him tightly, concerned by his sudden shivering and by how cold his skin feels under his hands. "What the fuck have you been doing to yourself? You look a real mess..."

Viggo pulls back and glares at Sean, his heart beating wildly as relief and anger and god knows what else flow through his body making him shiver even more. "No, I didn't get any message - I didn't get a goddamn word and if I look a goddamn mess it's because I've been in hell here thinking all kinds of things had happened to you..." Viggo gasps in a breath, his eyes raking Sean's face as if he still doesn't quite believe that he's really there. The simple explanation that Sean has provided is only now starting to permeate his consciousness...

"I tried calling you - nothing. I waited for you to call me - more nothing... fuck - I thought you'd gone... fuck..." Another shiver passes through Viggo and his tears spill over, and then with a moan, Viggo pushes Sean onto his back on the floor. Quickly covering his body with his own, Viggo's mouth finds Sean's lips and captures them in a hard and angry kiss.

Whatever retort Sean was about to utter - about the snow and being stranded at Heathrow for hours, about having tried to call about having missed Viggo desperately - is lost under the unexpected attack of Viggo's kiss. He struggles at first, wanting to explain, to talk, but the way Viggo's tongue is pushing greedily inside his mouth silences him, fills a void that has kept him awake at night, rolling around a too-big, empty bed, that felt alien and didn't offer any rest.

Arms and legs wrap around the naked body pressing him into the ground and Sean's fingers tangle into unkempt blond hair.

Sean's initial struggle only increases Viggo's rioting emotions and by the time familiar arms and legs are wrapped around him, his arousal is clear. "Want you," he grates out, pulling at Sean's shirt buttons, a couple flying off and hitting the wall. "Want to fuck you here - now," he adds, pulling back and straddling Sean's hips. Breathing hard, Viggo wraps his hand around his already hard cock and strokes it a couple of times, hissing with need. Then he takes a deep breath, steadying himself and looks down at Sean as he slowly unzips Sean's pants.

"Lift your beautiful ass," he murmurs, tugging at the soft cotton. "When I said I want to fuck you now, I mean now..."

Sean shakes his head, trying to clear from it the fog of confusion, of tiredness and jetlag, but the gesture is not in denial of Viggo's request, not that it is exactly a request seeing the way he's forcefully pulling his pants down even before Sean's hips, seemingly less fuddled than his brain, lift obligingly to ease his task.

He knows deep down inside that there's something wrong, something they should talk about, but... fuck... he cannot think... He can only watch greedily Viggo's proud cock and reach for it, hissing with pleasure and relief as his fingers close around its familiar girth and start stroking its velvety skin. Christ, how he's missed touching Viggo, feeling him warm and solid and real under his hands...

"You want this? You want me inside you?" Viggo asks hoarsely, his body shuddering as Sean strokes his cock, familiar and much loved fingers knowing just where to tease and to press. Suddenly it's almost too much... "Enough," he growls, pushing away Sean's hand, but then his voice softens. Please, love..." Viggo closes his eyes, willing back some measure of control as his fingers search blindly under the old blue couch for the lube. With a sigh of relief, he grasps the tube and slowly opens his eyes. All the anger born of fear and insecurity melts away and all that's left is love and longing and relief. Viggo looks down at Sean and sees the mix of fatigue and confusion and desire etched in his features. Viggo needs to explain, but right now he needs Sean more - needs the connection - needs his heat...

"Love you," Viggo whispers as he presses two paint and lube coated fingers inside Sean. "I thought I'd lost you..."

“Never, Vig, you’ll never lose me..." Sean replies hoarsely, whimpering with need and relief as he pushes himself avidly onto Viggo’s fingers, desperate to stop the feeling of cold emptiness that has been with him ever since he left.

"I’m yours.. all yours.." he whispers, running his hands up and down Viggo’s arms, feeling their skin become warm and alive under his touch. "Need you, need to have you inside me.. Now.." he almost growls, suddenly unable to control the rising tide of wanting.

"Yes," Viggo hisses, feeling the grip of Sean's body around his fingers and instinctively presses them in deeper looking for that spot that'll make his lover squirm beneath him. "Goddamn right you're all mine... and you'll have me now..." A tide of emotion rises in him, days of doubt and nights of sleepless imaginings fuelling his increasingly desperate need to sink himself into Sean's body. With a growl, he pulls out his fingers and quickly smears his leaking cock with lube, then slides his hands under Sean's thighs and lifts his legs high.

For a brief second, Viggo hesitates, his heart pounding as he gazes down at Sean's open and pliant body and then lines up and thrusts in hard, only stopping when there's nowhere to go and he's almost seeing stars.

"Course I’ll have you, and what I have, I keep.." Sean purrs, his whole body singing with joy as he wraps himself tightly around Viggo, clenches to hold him in as if afraid he might disappear like one of the dreams he's had while he was away, dreams that had him waking up and searching the bed, finding it impossible to believe he was alone.

"Make it real, Vig.. make it right.." he murmurs, fingers digging into Viggo's buttocks, urging him on.

Sean's words and the tingling pleasure and pain of his fingers banish the remainder of Viggo's control. "Fuck, yes," he mutters, feeling the warmth of Sean's arms and legs around him and the searing heat of being inside Sean - inside Sean... Jesus - even after all this time, just thinking that makes him dizzy... Viggo moans and leans down to kiss Sean again, then he pulls back, bracing himself on his arms. And then Viggo's moving - in long, hard thrusts that make him growl in the back of his throat with each grip and release of Sean's body.

"Been so cold," he whispers, his voice shaking as he looks down at Sean and struggles to breathe. "Been so goddamn fucking cold without you..."

"Me too.. cold and empty and so damn lonely.." Sean's broken words carry all the loneliness and impatience he's felt while he was away. His fingers are gentler now, moving in a lovers' dance only he and Viggo know that brings them up Viggo's spine and to his nape, down his straining arms and to cover the hands braced at his sides, then up again, tracing Viggo's chest before moving up to cup his face.

"Never again, never apart.. where we go, we go together.." he murmurs, lifting his hips to take Viggo deeper, needing to feel him buried as deep as he can go.

"No – never - Sean…" Viggo breathes his lover’s name, his head falling forward as he slows his thrusts. Despite the level of his arousal, Sean’s words are soothing and warming, and the tender caress of his fingers are making Viggo purr. Keeping his weight braced on one hand, Viggo slides his other arm under the small of Sean’s back, lifting him up and letting the slow glide of his own thrusts carry him deeper. Opening his eyes, Viggo can see in Sean’s face that the sharper angle is bringer him closer and he watches breathlessly as the light in Sean’s eyes shifts as he pulls back and thrusts in slow and deep - again – and again…

"Let it go," Viggo murmurs, his voice thick with arousal as his whole body starts to glow. "Please - let it go…"

Sean nods, the power of speech beyond his reach now. He wants to say that he'll always give Viggo all that he has to give and more, because he finds that he always has more to give to him, more than he has ever given anyone else, more than he ever thought he had to give.

His fingers curl tightly around Viggo’s biceps, anchoring him as he lets Viggo’s last thrust grind into him and strike sparks, making him cry Viggo’s name as he comes, cock pulsing hard, trapped between their bellies.

Sean's cry seems to pierce Viggo's skin and he shudders, climax hitting him like an express train, making him slam hard into Sean and coming with a rough groan. Every muscle in his body seems to be stretched to the point of tearing as waves upon wave of pleasure strike through his body before finally collapsing, breathless and spent against Sean's chest.

"Sean... fuck... Sean," Viggo gasps, as he feels their hearts beating wildly. "Love you - love you..."

"Love you.." Sean repeats dazedly, orgasm and exhaustion combining and making him almost black out. He holds Viggo tight against his chest and clings to him with every ounce of strength he still has.

He doesn't know what happened, what caused Viggo to be in such a way, but he knows that he's the only thing that matters in a world that's spinning around him. There's questions he wants to ask.. why Viggo was lying naked in the studio on his smelly painter's rags.. why he looks as is he hasn't eaten or seen a bed in days.. but all of this can wait, what cannot wait is holding tight and letting his heart slow down and his head clear.

"Love you," he says again, like a mantra to guide him back.

Viggo forces his head up off Sean's chest. He blinks, staring down at Sean's tired face and suddenly it's like his eyes are seeing properly for the first time in days. "I'm sorry, Sean. I guess missing you made me a little crazy," Viggo whispers huskily. "But that you love me is all I needed to hear. That's _all_ I'll ever need to hear..."

\-- [END] -- 


End file.
